Book shopping
by RegalQueen89
Summary: Jasper drags Alice and Bella into a bookstore.


_A cute little one shot of Jasper and Alice buying books together._

 _ **I don't own any of the characters and or ideas. I'm not Stephanie meyers.**_

Jasper drags his tiny Alice into the book store. Her shoes skid across the wooden floor in protest. She thought they were going clothes shopping, he changed the plans at the last second before she could see the vision.

Bella joined them because she loved reading. It was better than playing barbie doll with Alice in the clothing department. She needed a few more books on her shelf besides the collection of shakespeare sonnets and poetry she's already finished.

She began to understand how Bella felt every time she wanted to play runway models whenever they went shopping. Jasper was much stronger than the tiny pixie. She pulled back from his grip like a two year old child.

"I wanted to go on a shopping spree. You can't drag me into this boring book store." Alice whined as a few heads turned around. She knew that he would force her sit in some living room together, read a massive pile of novels.

"I can always persuade you to come in with me." Jasper replied, he lowered his eyes on Alice and used his power to tame her. She loathed his stupid ability to manipulate emotions. She rolled her eyes at him, stomped through the doors.

Bella gave her brother in law a 'thank you' look for taming Alice before she could be dragged into the nearest clothing shop. He nodded at his sister, darted off to the civil war isle.

A few minutes later, he came back with a pile of books. Alice scoffs heavily at the collection he carried. He found an empty fireplace area that had big leather chairs for him to sit in. He plopped down and picked up the first book that his hand touched, read each page at the normal speed that a human would do.

"Go ahead and waste your time reading." she hissed at him. Those stupid paper weights would take him hours to read. She could be spending her time trying on pretty dress, shoes, handbags. While he empties his bottomless bank accounts on hardcover novels.

Jasper could feel her wrath, ignored it like she didn't exist. He continued to read this interesting book that chronicled the start and end of the civil war. This was one of the few moments we're he got to kick his shoes off, relax.

Bella found a few books that Renesmee would like, since she only reads sonnets. They've already read the ones that Esme stacked on the shelves when she built the nursery. She meet up with her brother, sat across from him. She started to grow on him once Edward turned her into a vampire. He didn't want to kill her all the time. They've developed a nice friendship.

"which civil war book are you reading this time?." Bella asked. She always enjoyed talking about his upbringing. He lifts his neck up and smiles warmly at her. He didn't mind sharing his story with her. She enjoyed the parts were he found Alice at the dinner. The newborn army triggered a pile of painful emotions when Victoria was trying to kill her for murdering James.

"A chronological timeline of the war. It's quite fascinating, you should read it when I'm done."

His golden eyes meet up with Bellas. Her golden contacts began to fade. Not enough for a human eye to notice. He could sense the struggle of being in control. She was usually tamed, even mature vampires can't be that restrained.

"Alice will kill me, then you for making her stay in this store longer than we planned."

"I can always smooth her feathers." he chuckles lightly at the joke which had both of them laughing. Alice couldn't hold a grudge even if she tried, it would never last.

"tell me again how you found Alice?. If she could wait that long in a dinner, then a few hours in a book store won't kill her." Bella snickers lowly at the playful joke she exchanged with Jasper. He held back his laughter because he knew that she would be listening to them.

"Well I walked into the dinner, she came right over to my table, naturally I thought she was going to attack me. I held her hand and for the first time in my life I felt hope."

Alice softened up whenever Jasper shares there story to Bella. She managed to stay occupied by reading some fashion magazines that talked about the latest trends. She was glad that they were getting along with each other. She knew how much Bellas blood bothered him.

The pixie found them sitting across one another. She showed no sign of anger, or wrath. He props the chair out for her. She jumps into his lap, reads a clothing magazine. He ran his hand through her hair, kisses her forehead.

"I love you." he whispers into her ear

Alice kisses him on the lips, nuzzles into his chest. Bella watches them in awe over there cuteness. She felt the same way about Edward. It was a kind of love that was so deep, strong that nothing on earth could keep you apart. You would literally die without that one person who complete your soul.

Jasper showed his pixie a little bit of his affection. He didn't even care who was watching them. She rest on his lap, pretends to read. He would eventually give in and let her take Bella shopping. Right now was pure bliss. He forgot the amount of humans that wandered around him.

"It's okay Jasper, you won't hurt anyone." she mumbled into his ear.

He wrapped his hands around her small frame.


End file.
